


Ta, od której wszystko się zaczęło

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Jak Darcy odkryła Frostirona, M/M, Meta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy rozumie, że pisanie RPFów wiąże się z pewnych ryzykiem (zwłaszcza, jeśli slashuje z sobą niestabilne psychicznie nordyckie bóstwo i faceta z bronią masowej zagłady w małym paluszku), ale czego nie wiedzą, nie może jej skrzywdzić. Prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta, od której wszystko się zaczęło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One That Started It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809131) by [Graceful_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller). 



> Tłumaczenie: ja  
> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy
> 
> Żenujące Wyznanie Tłumacza: ja miałam 12 lat i googlowałam Severusa Snape'a.

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Jane (i przez załączenie, Darcy) została zaproszona do współpracy z Tonym Starkiem i Bruce'em Bannerem w celu powstrzymania świata przed najazdem z kosmosu. W zasadzie to kłamstwo. Naprawdę zaczęło się, gdy Darcy miała trzynaście lat i odkryła fanfiction. Trzynastoletnia Darcy była samotnym kujonem, który właśnie dostał swój pierwszy okres i odkrył hormony. Googlowała sobie „Draco Malfoya”, kiedy natknęła się na fik z gatunku Dramione. Zaintrygowana, zaczęła czytać i pod koniec długiego na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy słów tekstu była przekonana, że Draco i Hermiona są w sobie sekretnie i nieodwołalnie zakochani. Zaczęła więc szukać w Sieci więcej opowieści o podobnym charakterze, odkrywając rzesze podobnie myślących ludzi, którzy również wierzyli w wieczną miłość swojego pierwszego shipu. Od tego momentu nie było odwrotu.

  
W ciągu następnych kilku lat nauczyła się poruszać w jakże często zdradliwej krainie fanfiction. Nauczyła się, czym jest slash i femslash, i nawet zdobyła kilka OTP z tego nurtu. Odkryła, co znaczy mieć UCZUCIA i że należy być czujnym, gdy autorzy ostrzegają, że PWP jest niepokojące nawet dla nich. Zostawiała za sobą stare fandomy i zdobywała nowe, tylko po to, by odkryć, że dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednie złamią jej serce. Natknęła się na flame i wojny pairingowe i płakała niekontrolowanie, gdy jej uprzejmy komentarz spotkał się z wulgarną i jadowitą odpowiedzią. Napisała nawet kilka fików i była przeszczęśliwa, gdy ludzie subskrybowali je, nalegając, by kontynuowała. Nigdy jednak nie przeniosła się do końca „na piszącą stronę”, bo zawsze uważała, że jest za młoda i zbyt niedoświadczona, i nigdy nawet nie zbliży się do poziomu swoich ulubionych autorów.  
Wciąż była jednak napaloną nastolatką i czasami nie mogła po prostu oprzeć się zapisaniu kilku bezwstydnych pornosków zawierających jej ulubiony pairing. Wyrobiła sobie zły nawyk zakochiwania się w niepopularnych shipach, które zawsze były spychane w cień przez Wielką Trójcę albo Wielką Czwórkę, czy ilekolwiek shipów dominowało w określonym fandomie. Zakochiwała się też w shipach, które nie miały szans na to, by stać się kanoniczne, bo były zbyt wspaniałe, by fabuła mogła je znieść, i zostałaby wyrzucona przez okno i zastąpiona tym całym gejowskim seksem, który powinien się wydarzyć zamiast niej…

  
W każdym razie. W końcu Darcy przestała być napaloną nastolatką i stała się seksualnie sfrustrowaną dwudziestoparolatką. Miała pracę u Jane, gdzie wykonywała nudne, naukowe rzeczy, które w jakiś sposób zmieniły się w ekscytujące naukowe rzeczy dokonywane wspólnie z hojnie obdarzonym przez naturę ciasteczkiem dla oczu. Jasne, Darcy wciąż była dziewczyną, którą wysyła się po pączki i która robi kawę, ale to nie umniejszało jej osobistego wkładu w ratowanie świata. Dodatkowo mogła czasem wytknąć oczywiste błędy w planach genialnego naukowca. Wtedy zwykle wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią, jakby wyrosła jej nadprogramowa głowa. A Tony Stark uśmiechał się i oferował jej suszoną żurawinkę.

  
Ostatecznie, dzięki połączonym wysiłkom armii, SHIELD, Avengersów, całej masy innych bohaterów-wyrzutków, naukowców i pracowników administracji (i jednego ledwo co nawróconego boga chaosu) Ziemia została uratowana, a Thanos doszczętnie zmiażdżony. Aczkolwiek szczęśliwa, że nie zostanie zmieciona na pył przez szalonego tytana, Darcy była nieco rozczarowana, że już po wszystkim. Podobało jej się bycie częścią drużyny, nawet jeśli pełniła w niej tylko funkcję pomocniczą. Nie chciała, by to się skończyło. Więc wyobraźcie sobie jej szok i radość, kiedy Tony Stark zaoferował jej stałą posadę, jako osoby roznoszącej pączki w SHIELD.

  
Oczywiście on nie miał takiej władzy, by składać jej podobną ofertę (co Dyrektor Fury szybko wytknął im obojgu). Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi na reprymendę i spytał Darcy, czy chciałaby spędzić wakacje w domku na plaży w Malibu razem z nim. Darcy gorliwie przyjęła zaproszenie i w kilka godzin później znajdowała się już na pokładzie prywatnego samolotu Tony’ego, zmierzając do Kaliforni.

  
To były niesamowite wakacje i skończyły się po jakimś miesiącu. Połowę tego spędziła na nieludzkim kacu, przeklinając Tony’ego za nieponoszenie takich samych konsekwencji imprezowania do białego rana. Tony ze swej strony emanował przerażającym samozadowoleniem ze względu na swój krótki okres trzeźwienia i Darcy nienawidziła go za to. Nienawidziła także wszystkich ludzi, którzy upierali się, by jej przeszkadzać, gdy była skacowana. Pepper Potts znajdowała się na szczycie tej listy, razem z pułkownikiem Rhodesem i nie-martwym agentem Coulsonem. Pozostali Avengersi wpadali okazjonalnie, ale raczej po to, by też imprezować, niż by przekonywać Tony’ego, że musi pracować. Najbardziej zaskakującym gościem w niedawno odbudowanej willi w Malibu był Loki. Pojawiał się okazyjnie, bez innego celu niż szydzenie z Tony’ego lub wciąganie go w wymianę złośliwości. Obserwowanie tego było niesamowitą rozrywką, momentami naprawdę wybuchała śmiechem i w jakiś sposób zostawała wciągnięta w ich utarczki – w których zresztą przyjemnie było uczestniczyć. Poza chwilami, gdy dyskusja schodziła na magię/naukę/technologię i Darcy całkowicie się gubiła. Wtedy wracała do obserwowania atrakcyjnych mężczyzn siłujących się werbalnie w sposób, który totalnie stanowił grę wstępną, nawet jeśli oni nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.

  
Ostatecznie to wizyty Lokiego należało winić za zasianie w jej głowie pomysłów, które powoli zaczynały zżerać jej umysł. Kiedy ich wspólne wakacje wreszcie się skończyły i Darcy wróciła do stresującej pracy dla Jane i jej niepoważnie wręcz przystojnego nordyckiego boga – wtedy wreszcie dotarło do niej, że nie może już wstrzymywać swoich kreatywnych potrzeb. Prawdą było, że jeśli odkryją, co robi, zostanie zamordowana we śnie, ale alternatywa była nie bardziej pociągająca: wen po prostu wypieprzy jej mózg i się rozmnoży, aż cały jej ośrodkowy układ nerwowy zostanie zaanektowany przez weny i nie zostanie jej nic, czego mogłaby używać do myślenia. Musiała położyć palce na klawiaturze i to szybko.

  
Po napisaniu swojego pierwszego RPF PWP surfowała po necie, zastanawiając się, jak go zaklasyfikować. Odkryła, że nie jest pierwszą osobą, która pisze o Avengersach i że istnieje początkująca społeczność oddana Avengersowym slashom. Większość z nich zdawała się opowiadać o Kapitanie Ameryce rozdziewiczanym przez niesławnego milionera playboya, który najwidoczniej sypiał z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, aby tłamsić swoje głęboko skryte, homoseksualne żądze. Streszczenia przyprawiły ją o napad śmiechu i dodała kilka do zakładek, do przeczytania później. Spostowała swój fik i ochrzciła ten pairing Frostironem (bo wszystkie dobre pairingi potrzebują zajebistej nazwy). Wylogowała się i zaczęła mordować kolejnego wena, który wciąż gwałcił jej mózg.

  
Kilka godzin później jej skrzynka mailowa była zapchana komentarzami. Ludzie ślinili się nad jej porno i zastanawiali się, czemu sami nie wpadli na to, żeby ich parować. Kiedy postowała swój kolejny fik tydzień później, kilka nowych Frostironów czekało, by je przeczytała i piszczała nad nimi. Kiedy publikowała trzeci tekst, ich liczba na forum potroiła się, i potrzebowała całej siły woli, by nie paść na podłogę, rechocząc, ponieważ w pokoju obok Thor zajadał się Poptartami.

  
Po kilku komentarzach błagających, by napisała długi, poważny tekst (zawierający jednakże duże ilości flirciarskiej gry wstępnej i graficznych opisów seksu), zaczęła kombinować nad fabułą. Po tygodniu dodała na próbę pierwszy rozdział i czekała na odpowiedź swoich oddanych followersów, gdy wpadła na agenta Coulsona. Została umieszczona w pokoju przesłuchań i zmuszona do słuchania Coulsona czytającego na głos kilka pierwszych akapitów jej porn-tastycznego pierwszego Frostironowego fanfiction. Agent posłał jej swoje przeszywające duszę spojrzenie i poinformował ją, że SHIELD monitoruje Internet w poszukiwaniu wycieku informacji na temat Avengersów i że ostatnio agenci odkryli pewne treści, które mogą pochodzić tylko od kogoś osobiście znającego Avengersów. Wyśledzili konto, z którego pochodzą owe treści i przez to – ją. Czy zaprzecza, że napisała i opublikowała wzmiankowane materiały? Darcy odpuściła sobie przyznawanie się do winy i przeszła prosto do błagań, aby jej nie aresztować – była o wiele za ładna i bezbronna bez swojego teasera, aby trafić do więzienia dla superszpiegów. Coulson zmarszczył brwi i przypomniał jej, że w Ameryce obowiązuje wolność słowa. Podał jej pendrive’a zawierającego zatwierdzoną wersję jej fików i listę szczegółów, którymi nie wolno jej było dzielić się z czytelnikami. Powiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie miała wątpliwości co do tego, czy jej teksty stanowią zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego, może mu je podesłać do zbetowania. Uśmiechnął się i życzył jej powodzenia w kreatywnych wysiłkach, zanim wyprowadził ją z pokoju przesłuchań. W końcu pozbierała szczękę z podłogi i wróciła do laboratorium. Była niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że nie spostowała jeszcze tekstu o tym, jak Coulson masturbuje się na widok ćwiczącego na siłowni Kapitana, i naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nikt nie sprawdzał jej fików otagowanych jako NZ.

  
To wtedy właśnie jej życie przeszło z „dziwnego” wprost do „niewiarygodnego”. Zajmowała się sobą w damskiej toalecie, kiedy Natasha naszła ją od tyłu i wyszeptała internetowy nick Darcy wprost do jej ucha. Dziewczyna pisnęła i odwróciła się, ochlapując Czarną Wdowę wodą. Cofnęła się pod sam zlew i spytała Natashę, czego sobie życzy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że chciała jej tylko podziękować za przysporzenie Clintowi koszmarów.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że prezent ci się spodobał – rzuciła przez ramię, odchodząc.

  
Darcy spędziła resztę dnia spodziewając się otrucia (albo zadźgania, albo bycia porażoną prądem na śmierć), do czasu, gdy wróciła do domu i do swojego komputera. Wtedy zobaczyła fanart, który został jej podarowany – ilustrację jednego z jej fików, która klasyfikowała się jako materiał nieodpowiedni do oglądania w miejscu publicznym. Płakała z ulgi, gdzieś pomiędzy podziwianiem, jak utalentowana jest Natasha i śmianiem się do rozpuku. Zostawiła komentarz chwalący arta. Zastanawiała się, co się stanie, gdy następnym razem wpadnie na Natashę (Wdowa uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że cieszy się, iż jej się spodobało. Clint wgapiał się w nią, mówiąc, że jest diabłem. Coulson podał jej poprawioną wersję jej ostatniej historii i przesłał kilka linków do historycznych kostiumów w ramach wspierania jej twórczości).

  
W jakiś sposób informacja o jej fikach obiegła całą pocztę pantoflową SHIELD i po pewnym czasie wydawało się, że każdy agent czytał jej prace. Większości udało się nie skomentować, ale kilkoro z nich pogratulowało jej po cichu albo posyłało jej znaczące uśmieszki. Darcy zdecydowała, że uzna to za komplement i kontynuowała pisanie. Nikt jednak nie śpieszył się do poinformowania zaangażowanych stron (lub ich starszych braci) o tym, co ona właściwie robi, więc była wolna od boskiej (i ludzkiej) kary. Jej sekret był bezpieczny wśród grubych murów głównej kwatery SHIELD i miała nadzieję, że już zawsze tak pozostanie.

  
I wtedy właśnie Tony Stark wpadł na nią w momencie, gdy odbywała sprzeczkę z własnym laptopem, i zaoferował, że go naprawi. Dopiero, gdy już odszedł, zabierając ze sobą urządzenie, zrozumiała, że popełniła prowadzącą do grobu pomyłkę. Pobiegła do Coulsona, pytając, czy może odzyskać komputer (a jeśli mu się nie uda, czy ona może razić prądem Tony’ego, aż Stark zapomni o tym incydencie). Coulson poszedł zobaczyć, co może zrobić, ale niestety, geniuszkowi Tony’ego Starka naprawienie laptopa i przetrząśnięcie jego zawartości zajęło mniej niż dziesięć minut. Znalazł ten kawałek o Kapitanie/Coulsonie, którego nie była w stanie skasować, i zaśmiał się. Potem przeczytał Frostironowe porno z patologiczną wręcz ciekawością, która powoli zmieniła się w przerażenie.

  
– Co to do kurwy nędzy jest? Dlaczego ona ma na kompie historie o mnie i Lokim pieprzących się

do nieprzytomności? Agencie Coulson, dlaczego nie zostałem poinformowany, że od zeszłej Gwiazdki pieprzę się z Lokim? JAKIM CUDEM UPRAWIAM Z LOKIM GORĄCY, GEJOWSKI SEKS I O TYM NIE WIEM!?!

  
Coulsonowi ostatecznie udało się go uspokoić. Wyjaśnił mu koncepcję Real Person Fiction. Wytłumaczył, że to tylko wyobrażenia napalonej młodej kobiety i jej akolitów. Poinformował Tony’ego, że nie, nie może sprawić, iż Darcy znajdzie się w polu rażenia błędu taktycznego na następnej misji i że powinno mu schlebiać, że właśnie jego wybrała na obiekt jej mokrych snów.

  
Najwyraźniej odwoływanie się do ego Tony’ego Starka było dobrą strategią, bo kiedy następnym razem spotkał Darcy, spytał ją:

  
– Więc w jaką sekspedycję zostanę zaangażowany następnym razem?

  
Darcy przedstawiła mu plany fika, nad którym właśnie pracowała, a Tony wyłożył jej powody, dla których sądzi, że reagowałby inaczej w pewnych sytuacjach, niż to sobie wyobraziła. Poprawił także naukową stronę tekstu i dał jej pierwszy wgląd w listę nowych pieszczotliwych zdrobnień i ksywek, które planował przypisać swoim współpracownikom. I wtedy spytał, czemu shippuje go z Lokim.

  
– Cóż, początkowo to było dlatego, że obaj jesteście tak cholernie seksowni i tak dużo ze sobą flirtujecie, więc wiedziałam, że tylko kwestią czasu jest to, że wylądujecie razem w łóżku.

  
– Nie flirtujemy tak często.

  
Wyzwała go, by przejrzał nagrania Jarvisa z jego sesji z Lokim i dopiero wtedy wypowiedział się na temat częstotliwości ich flirtowania. Tony przyjął wyzwanie i spędzili godziny, oglądając złośliwe przekomarzanie się i jawne flirtowanie.

  
– Nie flirtujemy tak często. – Tony brnął w wyparcie.

  
– Kłamca – oskarżyła go. – Wyzłośliwianie się to dla was gra wstępna. Serio, dziwię się, czemu Loki nie zdarł jeszcze z ciebie ubrań i nie wziął cię przechylonego przez bar.

  
– Czemu to zawsze ja jestem pasywem w twoich pokręconych fantazjach?

  
– To nie moja wina. Ja tylko wyrażam wena, ja go nie kontroluję.

  
Tony zaśmiał się i kazał jej opisać siebie jako aktywa w następnej scenie. A potem spytał, czy widzi jego związek z Lokim w czysto seksualnym kontekście.

  
– W żadnym razie. Byliście wrogami trzymającymi sztamę na długo zanim zaczęliście uprawiać seks. Łączy was to, że jesteście najmądrzejszymi, najbardziej wyszczekanymi osobami w pokoju, które potrzebują uwagi jak ryba wody. I te paralele w waszej przeszłości: nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo, dorastanie do potęgi, jaką dysponujecie, wasz upadek, który pozwolił wam obu powstać z popiołów. To, jak obaj zagubiliście się po drodze. Odkupienie. Udowodnienie sobie i innym, że sami kontrolujecie swoje przeznaczenie… Jesteście dwiema połówkami jednej całości. Dajecie sobie nawzajem mniej-niż-zwykle-destruktywny projekt do rozpracowywania. Utrzymujecie nawzajem swoje zainteresowanie i spokój – przynajmniej taki spokój, na jaki może się zdobyć dwójka chaotycznych, seksownych popaprańców, która nie pragnie niczego innego, niż dać przedstawienie. Czy to stanowi odpowiedź na twoje pytanie?

  
Tony posłał jej fałszywy uśmiech i powiedział, że tak, może być. Następnego dnia Pepper Potts skontaktowała się z SHIELD, by spytać, czy wiedzą cokolwiek o liściku, który zostawił Tony. Wszystko, co w nim napisano, to: Na drodze do samopoznania, nie czekajcie. Darcy czuła się źle. Jej analiza była trochę jakby wścibska i powinna była wiedzieć, że mu po tym odbije. Ale sam spytał, więc przynajmniej częściowo to była jego wina. Mimo to, wysłała mu smsa, mówiąc, że jej przykro i pytając, czy pączki mogą mu to wynagrodzić. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

  
Po miesiącu od swojego zniknięcia, Tony Stark praktycznie wdefiladował do głównej kwatery SHIELD z Lokim u swojego boku. Ignorując morderczy wzrok Fury’ego, podszedł prosto do Darcy i dał jej całusa, od którego zmiękły jej kolana, a mózg zaczął produkować wszystkie uszczęśliwiające substancje, jakie miał w arsenale. Wtedy odsunął się i pozwolił, by Loki po królewsku pocałował jej kłykcie. Uśmiechał się przy tym w sposób, który mógłby skłonić nawet statuę do rozłożenia przed nim nóg. Wyjaśnili wszystko. Około tygodnia temu Loki znalazł Tony’ego chowającego się pośrodku niczego, poszukując go na prośbę Thora, aby zaciągnąć go do domu. Tony rozproszył go przekomarzaniem się i pokazał mu coś bardzo interesującego w Internecie. Najwyraźniej to dar opowiadania i elokwencja Darcy spowodowały, że kosmiczny książę i Tony w końcu odnaleźli to, czego brakowało na końcu ich dowcipnych potyczek. Darcy potrzebowała owacji od kilku agentów SHIELD, by dodać dwa do dwóch i otrzymać cztery. Śmiejąc się radośnie, zaryzykowała przytulenie Lokiego. Kiedy odwzajemnił uścisk, było dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażała. Rozglądała się, aż odnalazła Tony’ego.

  
– Nienawidzę cię, ty farciarski dupku – powiedziała.

  
On i Loki tylko się śmiali. I Tony wpadł na nich na grupowy uścisk, i nagle dwóch niewiarygodnie przystojnych mężczyzn całowało się wprost nad nią. Nie wiedziała, czy płakać, śmiać się czy zmiażdżyć coś, kiedy Fury kazał im przestać i nie była już dłużej nadzieniem w kanapce z dwóch bogów seksu.

  
Potem nic już nie było takie samo. Wpadanie na Tony’ego i Lokiego całujących się w niezwykłych miejscach stało się nową normą. Fanfiki Darcy zostały omówione w kilku poważnych artykułach prasowych, a jej licznik komentarzy wyskoczył przez dach po tym, jak Frostiron został przyłapany zaraz po bitwie na tym, jak praktycznie ocierali się o sobie jak napalone szczeniaczki. Natasha zaciągnęła kopiącego i krzyczącego Clinta do fandomu i nawet jeśli wciąż nazywał Darcy szatanem – subskrybował też wszystkie fiki otagowane jako „BAMF Hawkeye”. Tony wziął z niego przykład: z zapałem czytał wszystko, co pisano o nim i jego związku, prawdziwym i wymyślonych. Coulson zaczął pisać własne teksty i wymógł na Darcy obietnicę, że nigdy nikomu o tym nie powie, pod groźbą uśmiercenią przez użycie paralizatora. Wszystkie były o Kapitanie Ameryce (który, jak zgodzili się wszyscy, dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego powinien pozostawać w niewiedzy na temat fandomu). Bruce i Jane unikali fandomu jak zarazy i byli niezmiernie wdzięczni Fury’emu, kiedy zakazał wszelkich dyskusji, rysowania, czytania i pisania fanworksów w miejscu pracy (tak samo bezpieczni byli w Stark Industries, gdzie Pepper prowadziła równie nonsensowną politykę). Loki produkował rozbudowane historie ze swojej młodości, w które Darcy nie wierzyła, dopóki Thor, czytający jej przez ramię, nie wywarczał, że Loki obiecał nigdy nie wspominać o tej konkretnej przygodzie. Wtedy Darcy pomogła zacząć fanfikową wojnę pomiędzy Lokim a Thorem, która przerodziła się w bójkę pomiędzy nimi na prywatnej plaży Tony’ego. Milioner marudził intensywnie z powodu zniszczeń, ale z zapałem oglądał walkę, na spółkę z Darcy pożerając popcorn.  
Potyczka zakończyła się tym, że obie strony przysięgły już nigdy więcej nie angażować się w fanfiction.  
(Oczywiście Loki kłamał i przed końcem tygodnia pisał Hulk!/fem!Thorowe pornoski).


End file.
